narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rock Lee
-17Schriften des Sha, S. 185 The Last: 19 Epilog: 30 |bday=27. November |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 158.5 cm, 162.1 cm Part 2: 172 cm The Last: 177 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 46.6 kg, 47.5 kg Part 2: 54.7 kg |b-gr=A |familie= |manga=36 |anime=21 |film=3. Film |special=3. Special |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012561 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=15 |jonin= |meister=Maito Gai |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente= |waffen=Nunchakus |sonstiges= |srang=1 |arang=10 |brang=4 |crang=21 |drang=25 }} Allgemeines Rock Lee ist ein Shinobi, der keine Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus beherrscht, da er keine Begabung für solche Jutsus besitzt. Er selbst hat sich daher auf Tai-Jutsus spezialisiert und ist nach hartem und langem Training zu einem Tai-Jutsu-Genie geworden. Er und sein Sensei Maito Gai sind die mit Abstand am härtesten an sich und ihren Fähigkeiten arbeitenden Shinobi. Erscheinung Auf der Ninja-Akademie thumb|left|Lee am Ende seiner Akademie-Zeit Während seiner Zeit als Akademie-Schüler trug er seine schwarzen Haare als langen, geflochtenen Zopf, der ihm über den Rücken fiel. Sein zukünftiger Topfschnitt war schon damals durch das Pony an beiden Seiten erkennbar, genau wie seine charakteristischen Augenbrauen. Als Kleidung trug er ein einfaches, traditionelles Oberteil, ähnlich einem chinesischen Kampfanzug, in einer hellgelben Farbe. Am Ende seiner Akademie-Zeit hat er sich die Haare bedeutend gekürzt und trägt nun ein rotes Stirnband. Außerdem ist sein Oberteil nun hellrosafarben. Als Genin und Chunin Zu seinen Genin-Zeiten trägt Lee nun seinen berühmten, eng anliegenden Ganzkörperanzug und seine Haare als Topfschnitt. Sein Markenzeichen sind nun endgültig seine äußerst buschigen Augenbrauen, die ihm den Spitznamen "Stachelbraue/Mr. Augenbraue" (jap. Gejimayu, ゲジマユ) eingebracht haben. Sein Stirnband trägt er um die Hüfte wie einen Gürtel. Seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Rock Lee am rechten Oberschenkel, zusätzlich hat er noch eine Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Komplettiert wird sein Outfit durch orangafarbene Beinstulpen und Bandagen an den Händen. Als Chunin hat er seinem Outfit lediglich eine Chunin-Weste hinzugefügt. The Last thumb|left|Lee mit 20 Jahren Mit 20 Jahren hat sich Lee kaum verändert, außer dass er nun, genau wie Shikamaru, statt seiner Chunin-Weste eine Art dunkelgrünen Oberkörper-Schutz trägt. Dieser wirkt wesentlich stabiler als die ehemalige Weste und schützt zusätzlich die Schultern und den Halsbereich besser. Außerdem sind seine orangefarbenen Beinstulpen länger geworden. Epilog Seine Erscheinung hat sich im Epilog kaum geändert - als Erwachsener ist er nur muskulöser geworden und zerriss die Ärmel seines Ganzkörperanzuges, wodurch dieser nun ärmellos ist. Charakter Lee ist sehr leidenschaftlich, gutherzig und in ihm brennt das Feuer der Jugend (jap. seishun, 青春). Diese Eigenschaft hat er von Gai übernommen, wie auch sein unermüdliches Gemüt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist er immer bereit, mehr zu trainieren als andere und ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr hartnäckig. Sein Herz schlägt für die "hübsche" Sakura Haruno, was diese jedoch nicht erwidert. Für Lee ist keine Aufgabe zu groß, gerade nicht, wenn sie von seinem angebeteten Sensei kommt. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Ninja-Akademie thumb|left|Lee auf der Akademie Lee hat es nie leicht auf der Ninja-Akademie gehabt: Er wurde stets gehänselt und missachtet, da er als Versager galt und niemand ihn ernst nahm. Seine Mitschüler bezeichneten ihn immer wieder als Versager und lachten ihn aus, weil er nicht fähig war, Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus auszuführen. Er war daher stets allein und trainierte hart, um irgendwann stärker als alle anderen zu werden. Da er nicht im selben Jahrgang wie Naruto Uzumaki war, muss er nicht zwangsläufig das Henge no Jutsu vorgeführt haben - was er ja nicht kann, da er keine Nin-Jutsus beherrscht - um ein Genin zu werden. Welches Jutsu er vorführen musste, ist nicht klar. Ausbildung durch Maito Gai left|thumb|Lee als Genin Nach der Ninja-Akademie wird er zusammen mit Tenten und Neji Hyuuga Team 9, zugeteilt. Teamleiter ist Maito Gai, der zu Rock Lee eine besondere Bindung entwickelte, da auch er früher dasselbe durchmachte wie Lee, also keine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus beherrschte. Damals setzte sich Lee das Ziel, der weltbeste Shinobi zu werden, auch ohne die optimalen Voraussetzungen. So trainierten Lee und Gai fast immer zusammen, da sie dieselben Trainingsmethoden hatten und denselben Kampfstil vollführen. Beide feuern sich ständig gegenseitig an, den anderen zu übertreffen. Auch wenn Lee nur Tai-Jutsu beherrscht, so gab Gai ihn doch nie auf und brachte ihm dafür die stärksten Tai-Jutsus bei, die es gibt, wie zum Beispiel das Hachimon Tonkou. Auch seine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit hat Lee Gais Training zu verdanken, der ihm Trainingsgewichte für die Schienbeine gab, die er auf Kommando lösen kann, um somit irrsinnig schnell zu werden. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Vor Antritt der Prüfung gaben Lee und seine beiden Teamkameraden sich als schwach und unerfahren aus, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Vereitelt wurde dieser Plan von Sasuke Uchiha, der sich mit einem der Prüfer anlegen wollte. Um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden, mischte er sich in den Kampf ein und unterbrach diesen ohne Probleme, was den Anderen verriet, dass Lee keineswegs schwach und unerfahren ist. Nachdem Lee Bekanntschaft mit Team 7, also mit Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki und Sakura Haruno machte, fordert er Sasuke zu einem Kampf heraus, um es mit den mächtigen Sharingan aufzunehmen. Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes blieb ungewiss, weil sich Maito Gai einmischte, wobei man annehmen kann, dass Lee gewonnen hätte. Er schwört außerdem bei diesem Treffen, Sakura zu beschützen und gesteht ihr seine Liebe, was diese aber nicht erwidert. thumb|left|Lee wird schwer verletzt Die erste Prüfung, den schriftlichen Test, konnte er bestehen, da er und seine Kameradin Tenten zusammen eine Strategie entwickeln konnten, um bei anderen Prüfungsteilnehmer abzuschreiben. Während der zweiten Prüfung rettet Lee Sakura vor Dosu, Zaku und Kin, womit er in der Tat etwas Eindruck bei ihr schinden konnte. Dieser Kampf verlangte Lee aber viel ab, sodass er alleine kaum gegen die Gegner ankommen konnte. Überlastet von seiner verbotenen Kunst wird er kampfunfähig, sodass erst der wieder erwachte Sasuke den Kampf beenden und die Oto-Nin verscheuchen kann. Später bei der 3. Prüfung kämpft er in der Vorrunde gegen Gaara und verliert, obwohl er ihm einen harten Kampf beschert. Dabei wird er durch Gaaras Sabaku Kyuu am linken Arm und Bein schwer verletzt und es sieht so aus, als müsse seine Ninjalaufbahn enden. Jagd nach Sasuke Lee entschließt sich später, das Risiko einzugehen und sich von Tsunade operieren zu lassen. Die Operation ist ein voller Erfolg und Lee kann es kaum abwarten, wieder loszulegen und folgt dem Sasuke-Rettungs-Team heimlich, um Sasuke zurückzubringen. Eigentlich müsste er noch im Krankenhaus das Bett hüten, jedoch entdecken Gai und Tsunade schnell, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat. thumb|right|Lee vollführt das Suiken Er löst Naruto ab, der gegen Kimimaro kämpft und kann seinem Kumpel so Zeit verschaffen, um Sasuke zu verfolgen. In diesem Kampf sieht man ihn zum ersten Mal das Suiken, einsetzen: Wenn er Alkohol trinkt, geht Lee in diesen Zustand über. Da Lee zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war, wollte er sich eine Flasche Medizin mitnehmen, verwechselte sie aber mit einer Sake-Flasche. Er leert sie vollständig und durch die Betrunkenheit wendet Lee nun unglaublich schnelle und komplett unerwartete Tai-Jutsus an, weicht urplötzlich aus und säuselt seinen Gegenüber darüber hinaus an ("Wie siehsn du eigentlisch ausss? Zieh disch mal ordentlisch annn!"). In diesem Zustand ist er stärker als Kimimaro, doch verfliegt die Wirkung des Alkohols bald und er muss von Gaara gerettet werden, kurz bevor er beinahe besiegt worden wäre. Nachdem Kimimaro seiner Krankheit erliegt, kehren Gaara und Lee nach Konohagakure zurück - auch wenn der Auftrag, Sasuke zu retten, scheitert. Während den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen nahmen Lee, Neji und Tenten an dem ersten Teil dieser, dem schriftlichen Test, in Konoha teil. Die von Shikamaru gestellten Aufgaben waren eigentlich einfach zu lösen, doch das von ihm entwickelte System, nach dem die drei Teammitglieder in verschiedene Räume geschickt wurden, machte es schwierig, die erforderliche Gesamtpunktzahl zu erreichen. Wie bei der letzten Prüfung schon entschied die letzte Frage über das Bestehen des Tests. Der gestellten Frage nach sollte in einem Notfall-Szenario freiwillig ein Teammitglied geopfert werden. Lee und seine Kameraden wussten aber, dass das Opfern eines Freundes keine Option ist und aufgrund dieser Antwort kamen sie weiter. Nachdem Lee und seine Kameraden also bestehen konnten, waren sie eines der ersten 30 Teams, das rechtzeitig in Sunagakure ankam, um dort auch den zweiten Teil der Prüfung in der Dämonen-Wüste zu bestreiten. Während der zweiten Prüfung trat Lee gegen Shira an, für den er sich schon vor der Prüfung begeisterte. In Shira fand Lee einen ebenbürtigen Tai-Jutsu-Spezialisten, jedoch war er ein wenig stärker als sein Suna-Kontrahent. Lee dankte Shira für den spannenden Kampf und hoffte sehr, ihm in der dritten Prüfung nochmal gegenüberstehen zu können. }} Rettung des Kazekage Lee ist inzwischen Chunin geworden und kleidet sich nun genauso wie sein Sensei Gai. Man kann sie nur noch an den Augen und der Nase unterscheiden, da sie sonst schon fast wie Zwillinge aussehen. Lees Team bekommt den Auftrag, Team Kakashi in Sunagakure zu unterstützen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Pakkun, der sie zum Versteck von Akatsuki führen will, wo der amtierende Kazekage Gaara festgehalten wird. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Kisame Hoshigaki angegriffen, der sie in einen Kampf verwickelt, den sie allerdings für sich entscheiden können. Als sie ihren besiegten Gegner genauer betrachten, merken sie, dass es sich dabei gar nicht um Kisame handelte, sondern um einen anderen, unbekannten Mann. thumb|left|Lee im Kampf mit sich selbst Danach machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Versteck Akatsukis und treffen dort endlich auf Team Kakashi. Sie entdecken, dass der Eingang mit einem Siegel verschlossen ist und dass das Siegel aus fünf Teilen besteht. Team Gai macht sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Teilen des Siegels, da alle Teile gleichzeitig gelöst werden müssen. Als Lee sein Siegel löst, erscheint ein Doppelgänger von ihm und verwickelt ihn in einen langen Kampf. Bei seinen Team-Kameraden geschieht das Gleiche. thumb|right|Team Gai konfrontiert Deidara Lee und seinen Kameraden gelingt es nach einem harten Kampf, ihre Doppelgänger zu besiegen und sie machen sich abermals auf die Suche nach Team Kakashi, um ihnen zu helfen. Dabei treffen sie auf Deidara, der sich vor Kakashi und Naruto versteckt hält. Gais Team schafft es, Deidaras Flucht zu stoppen, doch schnell erkennt Neji, dass Deidara plant, sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen, doch seine Warnung kommt zu spät. Kakashi hat aber gerade noch genug Zeit, um die Explosion Deidaras mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan in eine andere Dimension zu versetzen. Mit dem Aufhalten von Deidara war die ältere Suna-Kunoichi Chiyo in der Lage, Gaara wiederzubeleben - im Austausch für ihr eigenes Leben. Sie kehren nach der Wiederbelebung Gaaras nach Sunagakure zurück, verabschieden sich und reisen dann wieder zusammen mit Team Kakashi zurück nach Konohagakure. Ein unerwarteter Fund thumb|left|Team Gai findet Hinata thumb|right|Die "Konoha 11" beraten sich Lee und seine Kameraden sind nach einer Mission auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha, als sie unerwartet Gamabunta finden, der schwer verletzt im Wald liegt. Sie erfahren von ihm, dass Konoha von Pain angegriffen wird, weswegen sie sich beeilen, um nach Konoha zu kommen. Dort angekommen finden sie die schwer verletzte Hinata vor. Nachdem sie Sakura finden konnten, die Hinata versorgt, wollen sie Naruto unterstützen, werden aber von Katsuyu aufgehalten. Als Naruto nach seinem Sieg über Pain ins Dorf zurückkommt, sind Lee und die anderen Bewohner da, um ihn zu begrüßen. Danach nimmt Lee am Treffen der Chunin-Gruppe teil, wo über die Entscheidung diskutiert wird, Sasuke zu töten. Der Schock thumb|left|Die Gruppe findet Naruto thumb|right|Lee ist geschockt Shikamaru ist nach dem Treffen der Chunin-Gruppe der Meinung, dass sich Konoha selbst um Sasuke kümmern sollte. Sollte Sasuke von Kumo-Nin oder anderen getötet werden, würde ein Kreislauf des Hasses und der Rache entstehen und es würde vielleicht zu einem neuen Krieg kommen. Kurz danach begleitet Lee zusammen mit Kiba und Sai Sakura ins Eisen-Reich, weil sie mit Naruto reden will. Als sie Naruto finden, gesteht Sakura Naruto ihre Liebe, was Lee völlig schockt. Sie will Naruto auch davon überzeugen, dass er aufhört, nach Sasuke zu suchen. Weil Naruto Sakura nicht glaubt und nicht auf sie hören will, machen sich die vier insgeheim selber auf die Suche nach Sasuke. Um nicht behindert zu werden, schläfert Sakura ihre Begleiter kurzzeitig ein. Diese werden nach Narutos Treffen auf Sasuke von Kakashi aufgeweckt und kehren mit der aufgelesenen Karin zurück nach Konoha. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Lee in der 3. Division Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Kabuto Yakushi, Tobi und dessen Zetsu-Armee wird Lee der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit seinem Sensei Gai und Sakura unter dem Kommando von General Kakashi. thumb|right|200px|Die Shinobi-Allianz ist eingetroffen Durch Inoichi Yamanaka werden Lee und der Rest der Shinobi-Allianz per Telepathie darüber informiert, dass Naruto, Kakashi, Gai und Killer B gegen Obito Uchiha kämpfen. Einige Zeit später kommen Lee und die restlichen Mitglieder der Allianz auf dem Schlachtfeld an, woraufhin der finale Kampf gegen Obito, Madara Uchiha und das Juubi beginnt. Dabei haben sie viele Verluste zu beklagen, unter anderem auch ihren Freund und Teamkollegen Neji. Tenten versucht noch, Lee zu trösten, der mit Nejis Leiche in den Armen nicht aufhören kann, Tränen zu vergießen. Doch trotz diesem traurigen Ereignis darf der Kampf nicht vernachlässigt werden, da der Gegner jederzeit einen neuen Angriff starten kann. Obito ist es derweil Leid, zuzusehen, wie Naruto neuen Mut fasst und scheint es mit dem nächsten Angriff zu übereilen. Eine erneute Bijuu Dama soll direkt auf die Allianz abgefeuert werden, doch können Killer B und Gyuuki das verhindern, indem sie die Bijuu Dama zurück zum Juubi schleudern und es in ihm explodieren lassen. Naruto erhebt sich, während Kurama erneut genug Chakra sammeln konnte und überträgt nun an jeden Shinobi etwas Kyuubi-Chakra. Während dieser und Sasuke sich zusammenreißen und gemeinsam gegen Obito - nun als Jinchuuriki des Juubi - kämpfen, kann Lee genauso wie die anderen nur zusehen. Madara lässt nun den Götterbaum entstehen, um die Chakrafrucht erblühen zu lassen. Die Wurzeln des Götterbaumes saugen zahlreichen Shinobi das Chakra aus, sodass viele daran sterben. Doch gelang es Lee, nicht von den Wurzeln getroffen zu werden und ist somit wohlauf. thumb|right|Lee träumt von Erfolg in der Liebe und im Kampf Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen immer noch gegen Obito und müssen einiges wegstecken. Somit kommen Lee, Tenten und die Kameraden aus Narutos Jahrgang ihm und Sasuke zu Hilfe. Durch sein Chakra geschützt, schlüpfen sie in das Innere des von Susano'o geschützten Kyuubi-Chakras und erhalten je ein von Naruto erschaffenes Rasengan, um Obitos Schild zu durchbrechen. Damit gelingt es ihnen tatsächlich auch Obito zu verletzen, was sie eigentlich nicht für möglich hielten. Nachdem auch Lee an diesem direkten Kampf gegen Obito, Madara und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie die meisten anderen, ebenfalls von Madaras Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst und durchlebt eine Traumwelt. Er träumt davon, endlich einmal gegen Naruto und den noch lebenden Neji zu gewinnen und dafür von Sakura angehimmelt zu werden. Epilog thumb|left|Lee und sein Sohn Im Epilog scheint er trotz seiner fehlgeschlagenen Annäherungsversuche an Sakura eine Gefährtin gefunden zu haben, da er einen Sohn hat. Wer dessen Mutter ist, ist nicht bekannt, da man im Epilog lediglich sieht, wie Lee seinen Sohn trainiert. Auf Händen laufen sie um das Dorf, wobei Lee erneut die Kraft der Jugend betont. Sein Sohn ist sichtlich angestrengt, folgt jedoch dem fleißigen Beispiel seines Vaters - auch nach 3405 Schritten. Dessen Sensei Gai musste seine Ninja-Laufbahn aufgrund einer Verletzung, die er sich beim Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha zufügte, beenden. Dafür scheint Lee nun als hitziger Meister in dessen Fußstapfen getreten zu sein und gibt der nächsten Generation die Lehren seines Meisters voller Eifer weiter. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Lee wendet [[Hachimon Tonkou an]] Lee beherrscht keine Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus, sondern nur Tai-Jutsus. Aber durch sein großes Durchhaltevermögen und seinen starken Willen ist er zu einem der besten Tai-Jutsu-Spezialisten der Welt geworden. Lee ist überdurchschnittlich schnell und dank seines harten Trainings für sein junges Alter auch überdurchschnittlich stark. Er ist in der Lage, nur durch pure Willenskraft der acht Chakra-Tore, die sich im Körper befinden, zu öffnen. Durch seine Festlegung auf Tai-Jutsu befindet er sich bei Kämpfen natürlich immer im Nahkampf. Aus der Ferne kann er daher so gut wie gar nichts ausrichten. Einen großen Schnelligkeitsschub kann er sich aber noch einmal verschaffen, wenn er die Trainingsgewichte an seinen Schienbeinen abnimmt, die er sonst durchgängig - auch im Alltag - trägt, womit er danach irrsinnig schnell wird. Des Weiteren kann er selbst im betrunkenen und bewusstlosen Zustand noch seinem Gegner stark zusetzen, dies geschieht allerdings nur, da er dabei mit seinem Instinkt kämpft. Lees Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 9/Team Gai' *''' Team Lee ' *' Beschützer-Team 2 ' *'Division 3' Trivia *Lee kennt das Wort "aufgeben" nicht, er kämpft selbst dann weiter, wenn er ohnmächtig ist und hat eine unglaubliche Ausdauer. Das zeigt er auch beim Training, da er mehrere Tage und Nächte ohne Pause durchtrainieren kann. Er möchte unbedingt ein großer Shinobi werden, obwohl er nur Talent für Tai-Jutsus besitzt. Er hat eine unfassbare Willenskraft, die ihm das alles ermöglicht. *Er kann während er schläft, oder ohnmächtig ist, laufen und sogar kämpfen. *Obwohl er, laut Maito Gai, keinerlei Talent für Nin- und Gen-Jutsu besitzt, liegen seine Fähigkeiten laut Parameter bei Letzterem bei 1. **Dies betrifft eventuell die Fähigkeit, Gen-Jutsus aufzulösen. *Lee verträgt keinen Alkohol, da er sonst das Suiken einsetzt, die seine Kraft zwar steigert, aber ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren lässt. *Er ist in Sakura verliebt und hat sich geschworen, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Sakura weiß dies mit der Zeit zu schätzen und hat Lee sehr gern. Allerdings ist sie kein bisschen in ihn verliebt. *Er war der einzige Genin, der kein blaues Stirnband besaß, sondern ein rotes. *Er hat sich wie Gai angewöhnt, immer, wenn er etwas nicht schafft, sich selbst mit einigen Aufgaben zu bestrafen, um sich anzuspornen und stärker zu werden (schafft er keine 200 Kniebeugen, macht er 300 Faustschläge). *Er glaubt jedes Wort, das ihm Gai erzählt, auch wenn es unwichtig oder schwachsinnig ist. *Er selbst nennt sich ebenfalls "die grüne Bestie von Konoha" (jap. ''Konoha no Utsukushiki Aoi Yaju, 木ノ葉の美しき碧い野獣). *Er kann Chakra-Tore öffnen, dadurch erreicht er wahnsinnige Geschwindigkeiten und Kräfte. *Sein Name könnte von dem berühmten Kampfkünstler Bruce Lee stammen. Denn dieser betrieb die Kampfkünste in Kung-Fu: Tai Chi, Wing Chun und Jeet Kune Do. Und diese Kampfsportarten kann man in gewisser Weise als Tai-Jutsu wahrnehmen. Außerdem haben Bruce und Rock Lee am selben Tag Geburstag, nämlich am 27.11. *Er versucht immer, das gleiche wie Gai zu machen, da dieser sein absolutes Vorbild ist. *Unter seinen Stulpen trägt er extrem schwere Gewichte, die er nur bei ganz wichtigen Kämpfen abnimmt. *Er gilt als heißblütig und fleißig. *Er liebt Curry-Reis und zwar enorm scharfen! *Er mag mittelscharfen Curry und Curry-Pilaw. **Er isst nach dem Motto "Mag nicht gibt's nicht!" alles. *Er möchte einmal gegen Sasuke, Neji, Gaara oder Naruto kämpfen. *Seine Lieblingswörter sind "Anstrengung", "Naturell" und "Liebe". *Sein Hobby ist Anstrengung. *Er ist der Jüngste seines Teams. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 9 Kategorie:Team Gai Kategorie:Rock Lees Kämpfe